


(un)regretful

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: B1A4
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: Jinyoung regrets a lot of things, most of them involving Chansik.And yet, he can never truly regret anything about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symmetrophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrophobic/gifts).



> Merry Christmas my beautiful Angel, this is for you <3 I'm sorry this is a bit rushed and not the greatest quality OTL but I hope you can still enjoy. You're the bestest ever thank you so much I love you you deserve all the greatest things <333

Jinyoung is already half-awake when his phone rings, the music very effectively piercing through his hazy consciousness, but it still takes him a bit to fully pry open his heavy lids. It takes him a few more moments to roll over in his bed, just a handful more to sit up and wipe the sleep from his eyes, and by the time he’s actually picked up his phone, the call has already gone to voicemail.

Luckily, the caller seems to know him well, and within seconds has redialed.

This time, Jinyoung manages to pick up the call successfully.

“Channie?” Jinyoung’s voice is low, still gravelly from sleep.

“Hyung! I’m coming over!” Chansik’s voice, on the other hand, is quite perky for such early hours. There’s some rustling in the background that Jinyoung can’t quite place, and he spends too long trying to figure it out before the meaning of Chansik’s words are actually processed.

“You’re, wait, what? Now?” Jinyoung stutters, voice nearly cracking on the last word but that’s because he just woke up, thank you very much. There’s a breathy laugh from the other side of the line and Jinyoung’s finally snapped fully awake, gaze sweeping his room almost frantically.

“Yes, now. I’ll be over in five minutes.”

“But wait, Chanshik-ah, I, don’t you, but-”

“It’s okay, hyung, you don’t have to clean up. Just let me in when I get there, okay? See you in a bit!” Chansik sounds much too pleased when he hangs up on Jinyoung, and Jinyoung can only sit there, mouth open, eyes fixed on the mess that is his home.

Granted, it isn’t as terrible as it could be. Jinyoung’s definitely made an effort to clean up more after moving out of the dorms; he tries to fold his laundry right away, file his papers and compositions neatly, keep his counter clean, so on and so forth. And these newfound habits have been noticeable, the members even commenting on it the last time they all slept over at Chansik’s place.

But the past few days have been a bit rough - Jinyoung’s been busy with filming, on top of preparing for their upcoming album. He also has variety shows on top of that, and just started reviewing new drama scripts last night.

Today is the first day he’s had off in a long while, so it’s quite understandable why his place is a bit...messier than usual. At least his carpet is visible through the clothes scattered on the floor, and he’s fairly certain his sink isn’t quite full of dirty dishes yet. If he’d known anyone would be visiting, he surely would’ve cleaned up.

It doesn’t take much longer for Jinyoung to resign himself to his situation, however, and with a deep sigh, he slips out from under his covers, padding over to his wardrobe to at least attempt to look presentable

But Chansik seems unwilling to give him even that much order in his life, his doorbell sounding the moment he’s managed to slip a sweater over his head, still donned in his pajama bottoms.

Jinyoung contemplates ignoring the door, just for a few minutes so he can get fully dressed and comb his hair, but when a second ring is quickly followed by persistent knocking, Jinyoung gives up, dropping his jeans onto the floor before sluggishly making his way to the door.

Chansik’s seen him much worse, after all.

“Good morning, hyung!” Chansik squeezes through the doorway as soon as Jinyoung swings the door open, which then clicks shut again just as quickly. Chansik is looking as impeccable as always, dressed in a form fitting tee and dark blue jeans. Even without his hair or makeup done he looks photoshoot ready, and once again Jinyoung feels like a total mess with his mismatched outfit and messy bed hair.

“Ah, hyung, you didn’t have to get dressed yet, it’s still so early,” Chansik says as he walks over to the dining room table, and it’s only now that Jinyoung notices the large pack he’s carrying.

“But you said you were coming over,” Jinyoung says, uncomprehending, his brain still half a step behind.

“Well yeah, I had to call you because I don’t exactly have a key to your place.” Chansik sets his pack down on the table, finally turning to face Jinyoung. “Go back to bed, hyung, you stayed up pretty late again, didn’t you?”

“But, I-” Jinyoung’s back to being inarticulate, brow furrowing as his mind tries to catch up. Chansik has grabbed him by the shoulders and is steering him back to his bedroom, and before Jinyoung knows it he’s been shoved back under his blankets.

“It’s fine, hyung, sleep well!” is all Chansik says before he pulls the curtains and steps out of the room, swinging the door carefully shut behind him.

Jinyoung blinks up at the ceiling once, twice, before he decides to just give in and worry about it all later.

~~

The second time Jinyoung wakes he feels much more refreshed, the sluggishness from earlier in the morning no longer plaguing his mind or movements. It only takes him a whole minute to get dressed, wash his face, and tame his hair, his reflection in the mirror finally displaying the handsome, put together leader of B1A4 as he should be.

Padding into the common area, he sees Chansik sitting cross-legged on his couch, fingers practically flying over the keyboard of his laptop and brows furrowed in concentration.

But besides Chansik, there’s also something else markedly different since this morning - half-opened fan gifts that used to occupy the sofa are now all stacked neatly off to the side, the floor that definitely had crumbs on it previously has clearly been mopped, the mail haphazardly scattered across the counter before is now sorted neatly in piles.

Jinyoung is fairly certain his house hasn’t looked so clean in months.

“Chansik-ah,” Jinyoung calls out with a hint of awe in his voice, stepping forwards. Chansik finally notices his presence, breaking out into a grin as he puts his game on pause.

“Hyung! You’re finally up,” Chansik is by his side in seconds, tugging him towards the dining room table. “I’m starving, let’s eat!”

Jinyoung almost looks scandalized by the food on the table - there’s rice, kimchi, and even soup, and he rounds on Chansik with wide eyes.

“Did _you_ cook this?”

“No, of course I didn’t,” Chansik rolls his eyes, plopping down in a seat. “I ordered takeout, hyung. Takeout.”

“Oh,” Jinyoung exhales, sinking into the seat opposite of the maknae with a quick shake of his head. Of course it’s takeout. As much of a miracle worker Chansik is, the kitchen is still one area he’s yet to master.

“So, hyung, have any plans for the day?” Chansik pipes up with his mouth half full, earning a half-chiding, half-indulgent look from Jinyoung.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Jinyoung scolds out of habit and Chansik rolls his eyes again, but doesn’t try to speak again until he’s swallowed. “And no, not really, besides clean. Which you did for me already, you really didn’t have to. Thanks, Chansik-ah.”

“It didn’t take me that long, and besides…” Chansik jerks his head to gesture at the counter behind them, and Jinyoung’s eyes widen.

“My earbuds! And my membership card…”

There’s a whole mini pile of random objects, comprised almost exclusively of various things Jinyoung had lost and then been unable to find. Chansik’s always had a knack for figuring out where Jinyoung’s possessions were hiding, but this was almost more than Jinyoung could believe.

“Half of those were stuck in the sofa,” Chansik explains, once again talking while chewing but Jinyoung couldn’t be bothered to care this time.

“I definitely looked under the cushions though!”

Chansik only shrugs, his expression decidedly proud. But it then turns into something a bit more bashful, when Jinyoung smiles at him with eyes brimming with gratitude and affection.

“Really, thanks Channie,” Jinyoung takes a seat again, picking up his chopsticks. “I really don’t have any plans today, so how about this - what do _you_ want to do? Whatever you want, it’s hyung’s treat.”

Chansik’s eyes light up at these words, and it doesn’t take long for a sly smile to lift his lips. Suddenly, Jinyoung feels a bit apprehensive, but it’s too late to take back his words now.

“Well, first, we have to have an Overwatch marathon! Hyung, you’ve been saying you’ll play with me since forever, but you’ve always been too busy!”

“Yah, you’ve been busy, too!” Jinyoung quickly rebutts. “I’ve been watching your shows, you’ve become a better emcee than Sandeullie!”

“I’ve always been better,” Chansik sniffs, but can’t keep up the act as he bursts into laughter the next second. Jinyoung only shakes his head, yet can’t help but also smile at Sandeul’s expense. “But wait, hyung, you’ve had time to watch my shows?”

“Of course, you brat, I watch every one of them!” Jinyoung reaches over to ruffle Chansik’s hair roughly but Chansik dodges easily, giggling when Jinyoung nearly tips over a glass of water instead.

“Just checking, just checking,” Chansik’s grinning widely when he reaches out to steady the wobbling glass and Jinyoung sits back down, embarrassed. “But okay, the second thing! Scary movie night! There are a couple that I’ve been wanting to watch for a while.”

At this, Jinyoung blanches slightly. He knows Chansik’s doing this on purpose, it _has_ to be on purpose, the members tease him enough about being scared of ghosts, but it’s not like he can back down, either, not with Chansik smirking at him like that.

“Fine, fine,” Jinyoung finally agrees, regretting it the second the words leave his mouth.

Chansik cheers.

~~

Jinyoung regrets everything. He regrets the sore neck he has from gaming the entire afternoon, he regrets nearly setting off the fire alarm by letting Chansik attempt to cook dinner (terrible, terrible idea why did Chansik have such persuasive puppy eyes), and most of all, he regrets agreeing to this horror movie night that Chansik will undoubtedly tease him about until the end of time (he swears he does _not_ scream like a little girl!).

Okay, well.

Fine.

Jinyoung will be fair, he regrets _almost_ everything.

It is a bit hard to regret dozing off near the end of the third movie, waking up to find himself being carefully lifted in the arms of the maknae. He’d lain perfectly still then, heart rate increasing to what must have been an incredibly unhealthy level, but apparently managed to go undetected by the one who was carrying him.

It’s also hard to regret Chansik’s warmth pressing up against his side in bed, legs inadvertently tangling. Chansik had nuzzled his nose into the juncture between Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder, breathing in deeply before finally relaxing against him.

And it’s quite hard, actually, to regret the way Chansik had lifted Jinyoung’s arm to wrap over his waist, curling up against Jinyoung’s chest, sighing softly in contentment. Jinyoung had hugged Chansik closer, in the middle of the night, so he’d be a real hypocrite if he said he regretted that.

And fine. There is absolutely no way he regrets waking up to Chansik’s glittering eyes the next morning, gazing at him so fondly.

Jinyoung can’t help himself, leaning over to leave the lightest of kisses on Chansik’s cheek.

The brightest of smiles blooms on Chansik’s face, and Jinyoung wants to write a million songs for him.

(Jinyoung regrets telling Chansik that, but starts writing anyways.)


End file.
